fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Hot and Cold Flashes
Click here to go back to the PM&PP main page, in case you are lazy or discovered this page via the Random Page thingy. Mario and Pyrouge step into Toad Town where they meet Toadsworth. It turns out he narrowly escaped the castle. He gives them some supplies and tells them to come to him whenever they need advice. They check out the castle and find that it is covered by a forcefield. Mario then gets a ring on his cell phone and finds a text message from Peach. "Mario, you need to get 2 stars at fire and ice." Although the message is vague, Mario and Pyrouge realize that they probably need to go to a place that is both hot and cold. This gives Pyrouge a headache and he encourages Mario that they just need to move along and look for anything suspicious. On their way out, they meet Merlon who reads their fortune which tells them that "the key awaits in the fortress". Not knowing what this means either, the heroes press forward east as they make their way through a trail leading to Koopa Village. They then find a Koopa guarding a gate Pyrouge tries to gain access, but the Koopa guard says he lost the key. Mario remembers Merlons message, and knows that they need to find a key in a fortress. They later end up in Koopa Village where they meet old friends, Koops and Koopie Koo. It turns out they got married, had a son, and Koops became mayor. Unfortunately, their son, Koopington, has a rare illness that can only be cured with Cleft Candy, which can only be retrieved from the Shhwonk Fortress. Pyrouge immediatly decides to help Koopington, but Mario tells him that he didn't find any Cleft Candy in Shhwonk Fortress last time. It turns out that Shhwonk Fortress is both near Koopa Village and Petal Meadows, each with a diffrent side of the fortress. Seeing how Mario didn't see any Cleft Candy when he was on the other side of the fortress, he asummes it must be on the side Koops is talking about. Before they leave however, Koops tells them that a meteor hit the east side of Koopa Village, and he saw a dark figure walk in with a medallion. He would've checked it out, but there was a locked gate. Finding a secret passage behind a bush on the West side of town, The Heores move toward Shhwonk Fortress, which looks more like a fortress than the other side. They continue through the winding stairs of Shhwonk Fortress battling Clefts, Bald Clefts, Bristles, and Thwompettes (roung thwomps). When they reach the top, they notice four shady figures who drop a pair of Bob-ombs to fight the plumber and the pyro. The Bob-ombs put up a good fight, but Mario and Pyrouge put up a better one. They reach the top where they find none other than the Koopa Bros., who are seeking revenge against Mario for last time. The Bros. realize he's not alone and start to panic, however red states that all he has with him is a goomba and a stupid kid. This infuriates Pyrouge and he starts the fight. The bros. put up a decent fight, but Mario and Pyrouge prevail and retrieve the Cleft Candy that Green was saving as a snack. They also find a gate key and return to Koopa Village. They give Koopington the Cleft Candy and he is revived. He states that he was actually just hungry, and really appreciates what Mario and Pyrouge did for him. Pyrouge invites him to join his team. He does, but wants to join Mario's party. Pyrouge throws a fit, but realizes that his partners have to want to join his team. Koopington states that he wants to be called Koops Jr., because his Dad inspired him to always try his best. Koops Jr. can use his fathers famous shell toss technique to help with far off switches. The team later goes back to the locked gate, which they open with the key they find, where they find a meteor that has crashed into the ground, causing subterranean snow to form a cave (I don't get it either, and I made it up!). Pyrouge, over excited about going inside a meteor, accidentally shoots a flame over the cave, which causes an avalanche that knocks him out cold under the cave. Mario wants to help, but his partners tells him that he's a pyro, and he'll be alright, so they head into the meteor. The meteor turns out to be much like a dormant volcano, with lava seas and other fiery traps. Using Koops Jr. and his platforming excellence, Mario makes it through the many hazards of the Pyro Rock. They later meet an odd red Koopa named Scorch Shell, who throws Bob-ombs and spits fire at Mario. After they defeat the bombs, Scorch Shell blocks their way of passage and flees. While wondering what to do, a Bob-omb (angry that Scorch Shell killed his friends) blows up the wall in rage, regretting nothing. While they walk through the caves, they notice Scorch Shell, and he tells him that if he loses his star medallion, Bowser will surely put him in the cooler. He tries everything in the book,(bombs, rocks, earthquakes,taunts), to get them to leave, but it dosen't work. After a while, he finally fights them. He spits flames, uses shell dashes, and causes falling rocks to hit the plumber. This only hinders the battle, as Mario ends up victorious. He gives him half of a blue medallion, before muttering that they'll never get both pieces of all the medallions. A lot of painful thoughts rushes through Mario and commpanies thoughts; Where is the other medallion piece?; What is the power of the medallions?; Is Pyrouge all right? Our Heroes then escape the meteor with empty hopes The scene then fades to an unconscious Pyrouge in the ice cave. He wakes up and notices that he needs to find an exit before he freezes to death (which is actually biologically impossible). He uses his power and flames to make it through the Icy Caverns. About half way he sees a crying White Clubba named Clubby. Clubby says that he got buried under the ground on a 2nd Grade field trip to Koopa Village. He's been stuck in the Icy Caverns ever since. Pyrouge tells him that if they work together, they can both escape. Clubby agrees and uses his icy breath to freeze fast traps for a short amount of time. Along the way, they find a Skellobit who scares Clubby and starts a fight between the two. The Skellobit loses, but is captured by an odd new creature called a Vaporpath. A pair of Red Vaporpaths then come and turn the Skellobit into a Blue Vaporpath. Pyrouge and Clubby realize that the Vaporpaths are the real enemies that need to be stopped. They then reach the door to the King Vaporpaths throne room. The heroes then notice a forcefield around it that shrinks as the Red Vaporpaths are killed. They eliminate all the Red Vaporpaths in the cavern and enter the throne room. The King Vaporpath then tells Pyrouge about the villains plot; Darkly plans to flood the world in darkness and use the army he's building to take over all other dimensions. Bowser agreed to help as long as they were able to destroy Mario. Pyrouge asks why he chose the Mushroom Kingdom, and the King Vaporpath replies that he thought mushrooms would be easy to control. The battle then ensues, as the King uses a freeze breath attack, an icicle shower, and even absorbing vaporpaths for health. He is eventually defeated, as Bonechill (an old foe of Mario's) and his skellobits storm the area. They conquer the cavern and give Pyrouge the other blue medallion piece that the King was holding. Pyrouge then leaves the cavern and meets up with Mario. Their medallion pieces unite and form a whole medallion as the chapter ends. The scene then cuts to Peach's castle, where Peach spies on Darkly and Bowser again. A Hammer bro informs Bowser that the Blue medallion has been reforged and claimed by Mario. Darkly comments that the Koopa Troop is too weak for Mario and Pyrouge, as Bowser then tells him that the Vaporpaths were created by him, but Darkly ignores him. Darkly just hopes that the greeen medallion pieces are safe in the Keel Jungle, while Bowser reasurres him that the Koopa's are a deadly bunch. Darkly then walks away, having the strange feeling that he is being watched. Peach then flees and informs Mario of the next medallion location. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters